Kickin'it with Werewloves and Wizards!
by bexs12345
Summary: Jack left his mom,dad and older brother Mason with his best friend Jerry. They went to go live in Seaford with Jack's uncle. But one thing that only few people know about is there is a wizard world and Jack's part of it he, is a werewolf. Well now it's 6 years later and Jack's back in NYC. With his new friends, Jerry, and girlfriend Kim, who is hiding something of her own. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! Okay so i just saw super buddies, i know it is a little kids show! Anyway Jason Earles play a guy named JACK! i mean it is and was funny because he is normally calling Leo on Kickin'it Jack but now he was Jack!  
Disclaimer: Bexs12345 does not own Kickin' It, or eles there would have been kick sooner, or Wizards of Waverly Place**_

* * *

(Alex pov)

"Kids get down here now!"my dad yelled from the living/kitchen/dinning room. Oh no what did i get in trouble for this time? When I got there everyone was waiting for me so i went and sat down. "Okay what did Alex do this time."Justin blurted out. "Hey just because every time dad has called a family it has been about me doesn't mean this time it will."i said. "Alex is right, and no she is not in trouble this time. Anyway your cousin Jerry and his friends are coming here for a karate tournament next week."said dad. "AND NO MAGIC!"said mom. "I'm guessing that this means he is from mom's side of the family?"I asked "Yes that is why there is no magic!"said mom.

(Kim's POV in Seaford, Seaford is a real place it said on the offical Kickin It website that it is there hometown)

I have finally completed my wizard training. Only to learn that we are going to New York City, so I can't use magic. I bet your wondering why I am going to NYC. Well we are going because we have a tournament and Jerry and Jack both have family there. I heard from Rudy that Jerry, Milton, Him, and I will be staying with Jerry's aunt, uncle, and his 3 cousins, but I am lucky because one of the cousins is a girl, but if she tries to make a move on Jack a.k.a my boyfriend she is going down! **Beep! Beep!**

"Hello?"I said. "Hello beautiful." said my awesome boyfriend,Jackson Dannile Nathal Greyback Brewer, long name right? "Hey Babe, what's up?" "Rudy's what's up sweet cheeks, he is gonna flip if you are not here in the next 10 mins." "Ugh! Stupid alarm clock you made me late again! Anyway Babe could you pick me up since you know my mom and dad won't let me drive, and I live to far away to walk." "Fine Baby I will pick you up. See you soon, love you." "K. Love you too, bye" I hung up after that and waited for the best boyfriend in the world to come pick me up.

Soon I heard the familiar roar of his two door silver, with two black strips down the hood, 2008 first addition Dodge Challenger srt8 with a 6.1 hemi engine. (If you want to know what that is Google it, it is the same car my dad has.) I smiled to myself as I ran down the stairs with my karate bag, and suit case. When I went outside I locked my front door before I ran down and hoped into my BF's car. The second I turned to face him I felt his lips on mine and imedanly kissed back, soon it turned into a heated make-out session but the stupid Jack's phone rang annonying us both. "What!?"Jack said clearly annonyed. Jack's face paled a bit, now I was worried. "Alright see you soon Mason." Then he hung and turned back to face me again

"Now where were we. I don't quite remember." He said in his super hot low voice. "Well then let me show you." I said leaning in. Jack started to lean in too, now our lips are centometers apart. "Okay." Jack said before I will the gap between us by smashing my lips on his. He immediately kissed back. It was 5 mins before we broke for something called air. "We had better get to the DoJo, Rudy is already pissed at you, then at me for leaving." Jack said reluctantly. "Fine!" I said annoyed with Rudy.

When we got to the DoJo I think Rudy was mad at us both but more with Jack than me. "Jack how freaking long does it take to do a ten minuet drive there and then another ten minuet drive back, it takes 20 mins but you guys took 45!" Rudy said. "Well it took Kim 5 mins to come out of her house, then we found a kitten wondering around the street so-" Jack said but I cut him short. "So then Jack and his stupid hero complex drove to the shelter so it could have a good home." I said. Rudy's face softened. "Okay well let's go to Jacks privet jet to take us to NYC!" said Rudy


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:Bexs12345 doesn't own Kickin' it or Wizards of Waverly Place_**

**_Link to outfits for chapter 1,2,3:_**

cgi/collection?id=3141623

* * *

(Jacks pov)

When Rudy said we were using my privet jet everyone just stared at me with a confused look, except Rudy and Jerry. Then the best girlfriend I have ever had, and that's something because I am a werewolf so I have been around for a long long time, said : "Babe, why did Rudy say YOUR privet jet?" I sigh clearly knowing my Kim won't give up till she gets an answer out of me. "Well my grandfather, since he trained Bobby, got paid a lot of money so my family is really really rich." I said. They nod getting it so then we go to Rudy's van.

Ever since Eddie had to move to London, England there is more room in the van, but car trips even a 5-10 minuet ones are not the same. (** Seating chart: Front= Rudy, and Jerry since he pushed Milton out of they way since he didn't want to sit by the 'Lovebirds' a.k.a Jack and Kim. Middle= Milton and all the luggage. Back= Jack and Kim a.k.a as Jerry calls them the 'Lovebirds') **When we got to the airport the gang and my amazing girlfriend fallowed me to my privet jet, we have our own turnminal so we can leave when ever.

**(No ones pov)**

When the gang were all settled in on Jack's privet jet everyone was doing different things. For example Jerry and Rudy started playing video games on the TV in the jet, Milton was STUDYING for the new school year which is in two months, and the lovebirds 'Jack and Kim' were towards the back of the jet and were ether making out or talking which led to making out again.

Meanwhile in New York at Mason's home, Mason and his mum and dad were freaking out. Mason because his little brother, Jack, was coming home for a month with his best friend, sensei, girlfriend and practically second brother, so Mason was a little, no scratch that, really worried. Now Mason and Jacks parents on the other hand were thrilled to see there son and eat, they mean meet his friends especially his girlfriend, but they don't care about Jerry consistering they meet him before and since he knows about werewolves because they raised him from the time he was two but then 6 years ago they went to live with Jack's uncle Ted Brewer.

But in another part of New York, in the Waverly Place Sub Shop, the Russo's and Harpar were running around trying to get things ready for Jerry and his friends.

(Jack's pov)

Kim and I made out and talked for awhile, but then Kim started to look tired and I could tell she didn't sleep very well so I told her to go to take a nap. So currently Kim has her head in my lap and is sound asleep._ "I need to tell Kim really soon that I am a werewolf, but what if she would break up with me? I can't lose her, hey I may be 400 years old but I know I was meant for her. I mean every time, even if we just touch I feel sparks. I am truly in love with her and if she is truly in love with me then she will be able to except the fact that I am a werewolf, right?" _I thought.

Then I saw it my hometown, well ever since I meet Jerry which was 16 years ago in human years, New York City. Oh yeah I may be 400 years old in human years but I look like I am 18 years old in human years. I woke Kim up since I wanted her to see my hometown from above, then told the gang and Rudy to look outside.

When we got to Jerry's family's sub-shop I paled a bit because there he was. My older brother Mason Greyback, he is older than me by 200 human years. Jerry paled too because we grow up together so he knew Mason. Kim, my amazing girlfriend pulled me to the side before we entered the sub-shop. "Babe, what's wrong?" Kim asked me. "See the guy who is coming towards the door?" "Yeah? why?" "He's...he's my...my brother, who I haven't seen for the past 6 years." Kim kissed me, I kissed back. "Babe it's just your brother your gonna be fine."said Kim. We put our foreheads together, with my hands on her waist and her hands around my neck. "You give the best advice, you know." I said before closing the gap in between us.

When we break she puts her arm around my waist so I put my arm around her shoulder, then we walk in to the sub-shop. To find Milton and a guy around 22 talking about school, Jerry and a guy talking, someone who understands Jerry finally, then two girls and Mason where talking. When we walk in Mason and I just stare at each other till Kim steps on my foot as if saying 'Go talk to him, idiot.' "Um...uh hey Mason." I say filling the awkward silence. "Oh... uh hey Jackson."said Mason. I narrow my eyes slightly, knowing that even though I am two hundred years younger I scare Mason.

Then we both smile then burst out laughing, leaving everyone confused, but Jerry. "Mason... never call me Jackson again."i said once I could contain my laughter. "Alright little brother, but your lucky I didn't use your full name." said Mason, after he said little brother everyone got it, well almost everyone one guy didn't get it, the one who was talking to Jerry.


	3. Chapter 3

(Jack's POV)

After everyone found out Jerry's aunt Teresa told Kim, Milton, Jerry and Rudy to follow her to their room. Once everyone was up stairs we went and sat down at a table. Alex and Justin, two out of the 3 of Jerry's cousins, turned to me. "Are you a werewolf too?"asked Alex. "Yes, how do you know about magic, werewolves and other magical creatures?"i asked. "Because we are wizards, but Jerry's side of the family doesn't know about magic."said Alex. "Okay and Jerry does know about werewolves, because ever since he was 2 Jerry has lived with me."i said. Then we heard foot steps. "I know, I know but you should of seen the look on Frank's face when I beat him and his little minions on my first day of school. But ever since then Frank is scared to death of me."I said changing the topic so who ever came down would think I told Mason the stories of how I became the hero of Seaford.

It turned out to be Kim who was done unpacking. "So Jack, Kim how did you too meet?"asked Mason."That my brother has to be my favorite story of my first day at Seaford Middle/High school."i said. "Well I had walked into the cafeteria and was the only one in line. I asked the Marge the lunch lady what to get and what she said has probably saved my life many times. When I heard, with my super awesome ninja skills, a swishing sound coming from behind me so I turned around and saw a apple falling and caught it with my foot. Then threw it up in the air and caught it in my hand. And when I looked up I saw the most beautiful girl in the world, Kim." I said.

"Aww! So cute! Have any more stories?"said Alex, Justin and Mason at the same time. "Ohh I have one!" said Kim then whispered the idea in my ear and i smiled and nodded. "Okay so it was Jack's first karate compition and his team was against my old team the Black Dragons. We were up at the peg kick and as we were getting into our spots Jack said the thing that drove me crazy for 3 years! He asked me if I had a crush on him. Which for 3 years striate I told him no." Kim said. "But 2 years ago you finally said yes, now didn't you." I said. Then Jerry came down the stairs singing "Jack and Kim sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I- uh oh!" Jerry stopped when Kim stood up.

"Okay Martinaz I have had it! First you make a bet to see when Jack and I were going to get together, now I have to listen to you come up with so get like that?! You have 5 seconds Martinaz! 5...4...3...2...1!" by the time Kim reached one Jerry I suspect was a good block away considering when Kim said you have 5 seconds he booted out the door, but to make sure my girlfriend didn't kill my best friend I stood up and grabbed her by the waist making sure she didn't go after Jerry. "Now Kimmy what did we talk about last time you tried to kill Jerry?" I said looking her in the eye."That no madder how much I want to don't?" said Kim. Then she stomped on my foot really hard. "YOU ARE NOT ALLOWD TO CALL ME KIMMY WHEN YOU STOP ME FROM KILLING JERRY!"she growled.

"Okay _Kimberly." _I said. She looked at me and glared. Then my phone started to ring so I held on to Kim with one arm and get my phone withe the other. It was a blocked number, I wonder who it is. "Who is this? And why is you number blocked!?"i said. "JACKIEE BOO! You know who I am and I am back for you! Also tell Crawford to back off my man!"said Donna Tobin a.k.a the crazy person who was staking me but then I got a restraining order. I dropped my phone.

(Kim POV)

Okay now I am really worried about Jack. He is really pale and just dropped his phone, he loves that thing almost as much as he loves me! He looked at me, I saw something in his eyes I have never seen before. Fear. "Kim would you go get me my restraining orders."said Jack. "Okay." I said unsure of why he wanted them. I ran and got his folder of restraining orders then took them to Jack. When i got to Jack i gave him the folder. He looked at every singel date on all of them. "Kim, I have to go i will see you tommrow. Mason, Alex, Justin can we speak outside real quick."Jack said, they nodded then went outside. Something is wrong Jack never calls me Kim now a days. Jack leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back. Then we pulled away for air. I hugged him, he hugged back. "Okay, see you tommrow baby."i whispered in his ear. "K love you."Jack whispered in my ear before kissing me, hard. We pulled away a few mins later."WILL YOU TWO QUIT TRYING TO EAT EACH OTHERS FACES. IT IS COLD OUTSIDE."said Alex. Jack kissed me lightly one more time then left.

(JACK POV)

After I went outside i turned to Alex, Justin, and Mason. "Okay guys i need your help. Alex I need you evil pranks, and spying skills, I need you to spy on Kim because i think she is a wizard, i think she is because sometimes she spends a lot of her time in the closet in her basement and her dad needed her at home everyday from 3-4 and she never says why he does. Mason i need you to help Alex and i will give you a list of excuses in why Kim can't meet mum and dad. And Justin i need you to flash me to the White House where our uncle is."i said


	4. Chapter 4

(Jacks POV)

Justin flashed us to the White House, because we went to see my uncle. "Jackson what are you doing here?"said my uncle, a.k.a the president(NOT REALLY THE PRESIDENT! REMEMBER THIS IS A FICTIONAL STORY!). "Well hello to you too!"I said sarcastically. "Hello, Aloha, good day. So what do you need?"said my uncle. "I need all my restricting orders renewed, and I need a personal body-guard for a few days. Because I got a call from my personal stocker, Donna Tobin."I said. "Alright give me a sec to get the new ones, I had them ready for when you got her for them."he said then handed me a blue folder that said "Jack's restricting orders" on it. "Thanks uncle Ned. Oh yeah you know Jerry, well our friend Milton was tricked in to researching his real family and this is his cousin Justin."I said. "Nice to meet you Justin, now Jack you should go and say hi to your parents."said my uncle Ned.

"Okay. Justin can you flash me to Mason's cave?"I said. "Yeah course."said Justin before he flashed me to Mason's cave. When I walked in I saw my mother and father, and they were in werewolf mode. "Jack! Dear how was Seaford, and why aren't you wolfed up?"my mother asked. Then Mason walked in, he was also in werewolf mode. "It is great. But you do know I am going back, right?And I only wolf up on full moons. I said. "Mason, would you please go to your room, we need to have a little chat with Jackson." said my father. "Sure."said Mason before he left for his room. "_Jackson!_ What is the meaning of you leaving again? I bet it is that girl, huh?"my father asked. Now I was mad. "This has nothing to do with my Kimmy! Maybe I left because I wanted to have my own life!"I shouted before I turned and almost walked out the door, but my mother stopped me. "Jack, dear don't leave yet you just got here! And-"my mother said. "Linda let him leave. He is no longer welcome here!"said my Father interrupting her."Grant! He is our son, and even-"I herd my mother say before I walked out the door.

I was tired of them fighting when ever I come home. I walked down to the park by the sub shop, I might go there later. Then I saw a tree, walked up to it and I sat down. A little while latter I saw Kim and Alex walking through the park on thee way back to the sub shop. Kim saw me and turned to Alex before walking over to me while Alex continued on to the sub shop. "Babe what are you doing here?"asked Kim as she sat down next to me. "Thinking."I said. "About me?"said Kim as she nuged me. I smiled and put my arm around her sholder pulling her close as she put her head on my chest. "That sounds a lot like something I would have said. But for the first time in a very very very long time something else is on my mind."I said. "What's on your mind babe?" Kim asked. "My family, espically my parents. They hate the idea of me leaving for Seaford again, but I have my own life now, I mean I am finished with highschool now and I have a job at the Dojo. I can't just pick up and leave that! Plus, I can't even bare the thought of leaving you... I love you more than anything in the world Kimmy."I said.

(Kim's POV)

"I love you more than anything too. So babe when can I meet your so call 'horrible' parents?" I asked


	5. AN

Hi people of earth! I can't update this story right now because I have so many stories going on and I want to finish them so bad. I thought I could do this but I can't. I have 8 stories I am writing right now, I thought I could do It but I can't so I put this story on hold, it will be the 1st off hold

love a sad author


End file.
